The invention relates to a cutoff tool, and more particularly to a cutter of the type having a flank and a cutting face which are adjacent a groove cutting edge, with the flank being disposed at an angle near 90.degree. with respect to the vertical longitudinal center plane of the cutter and providing a lead angle (.kappa.) in the plane of the cutting face. A cutter of this type is made of hard cutting material and is intended to be releasably fixed in a holder in such a manner that the vertical longitudinal center plane of the cutter extends in a groove cutting feed direction. Such cutters may be employed, for example, as cutting tools or milling cutters. In their configuration according to the invention they serve primarily to cut off the ends of workpieces.
Cutoff tools should ensure the flattest possible surface at the end of the cut-off component or workpiece from which a piece has been cut off. The lead angle .kappa. of the cutting edge serves to prevent remainders of the material, for example, in the form of a remaining hump at an end face formed by the groove cutting movement. The lead angle .kappa., however, generates a deflecting pressure F.sub.p which acts on the groove cutting edge and on the cutoff tool. This pressure urges the tool out of its centered position, approximately in the longitudinal direction of the groove cutting edge. This may lead to a rather spherical or hollowed-out surface configuration instead of the desired planar end face.
It is already known to compensate for the deflecting pressures acting on the leading corner of the groove cutting edge by configuring the groove cutting edge so that it ascends in the direction toward the trailing cutting edge corner. This generates a pressure component F.sub.p ' which acts in the direction toward the cutting edge corner that trails during the groove cutting process.